Beautiful Darkness
by UnderHigh987
Summary: Les Cullen arrive a Beacon Hills, après avoir été attaquer par une étrange créature alors qu'ils étaient en pleine chasse avec les Quileutes, et sauvés par une étrange fille au regard rouge sang. Que se passera-t-il lorsque les vampires découvriront que Beacon Hills n'est pas la petite ville tranquille qu'ils pensaient ? Un nouvel amour ? Peut être…
1. Prologue

Fanfiction : Beautiful Darkness

Crossover : Twilight – Teen Wolf

Prologue :

Elle était là, debout devant l'immense maison calcinée et à moitié détruite. Elle fixait sans ciller la porte qui était fermée. Un vent frais fit voler ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Ses yeux rouge sang étincelaient dans la nuit noire. Une Alpha. Sans aucun doute.

Un hurlement lupin se fit entendre, et elle resserra sa prise sur le collier en argent circulaire qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Elle se retourna vers la forêt. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître deux yeux d'un bleu d'acier électrisant la pénombre. Un immense sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille dos a l'habitation détruite. Elle engagea ensuite le pas et disparue dans la nuit sombre et menaçante dans un rugissement provenant de la maison brulée.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Il faisait nuit et la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait légèrement les bois aux alentours de la ville de Forks. Les Cullen décidèrent de chasser. Et exceptionnellement pour son anniversaire, Renesmée avait le droit de les accompagner, mais à la condition que les Jacob et sa meute viennent également.

Ils sortirent donc de la villa et attendirent les loups à l'entrée. L'attente était insupportable pour Renesmée , qui voulait y aller tout de suite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les Quileute arrivèrent. Ils étaient 7 et tous transformés. Les vampires les saluèrent.

-Bonsoir, lança assurément Carlisle. Merci d'avoir accepté de vous joindre a nous. La sécurité de Renesmée est cruciale à nos yeux.

Un énorme loup au pelage roux s'avança. Jacob.

-Pour eux aussi elle l'est, traduis Edward. Ils sont prêts, nous pouvons y aller.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Emmett. Allons-y ! J'ai une de ces faims.

La famille au complet ria. Tous à l'exception de Jasper qui fixait les bois intensément. Il semblait perturbé.

-Jasper ? fit Esmée. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La réponse se fit attendre quelques secondes mais il finit par tourner la tête en direction de sa mère adoptive :

-Oui Esmée ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en faisant un sourire forcé pour éviter qu'elle ne pose d'autres questions.

Les vampires entamèrent la marche suivie des loups. Très rapidement tout le monde se monde se mit à courir à une vitesse phénoménale et surhumaine. Ils s'enfonçaient tous au plus profond de la forêt, là où les proies regorgeaient.

Après quelques minutes de chasse, Edward sentit l'odeur d'une biche. Elle était seule, donc Edward emmena Nessie avec elle pour l'initier a la chasse. Les autres membres de la famille ainsi que les loups observaient la scène de loin. Renesmée se tapit dans la végétation attendant le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Son père l'accompagnait et lui indiquait chaque mouvement, chaque pas. Rien ne devait perturber l'instant.

Nessie s'avança lentement jusqu'à n'être qu'a cinq ou six mètres de la proie qui s'abreuvait dans une flaque qui retenait de l'eau de pluie fraîche. Le vent ne la trahissait pas. Tant mieux. Mais, sans le faire exprès, une branche se brisa en deux sous son pied gauche et la biche releva la tête, les sens en alerte, tout en humant l'air et en tendant les oreilles. Par le biais de ses pensée, Jasper indique a Edward que la proie, tant sa peur était grande, n'allait pas tarder a détaler. Edward en informa Renesmée et ne voulant pas la laisser s'échapper, elle ne réfléchit plus et sauta sur la biche. Elle planta ses canines dans sa gorge et lui brisa la nuque en un centième de seconde.

Le sang dégoulina de la jugulaire de l'animal et attisa la faim des vampires qui avait observé la scène dans ses moindres détails. Bella rejoignit sa fille qui s'était relevé afin d'admirer son œuvre a une vitesse vampirique et la prit dans ses bras, la félicitant de sa première prise. Le reste de la famille et les Quileutes de tardèrent pas a arrivé. Les Cullen félicitèrent Renesmée et allèrent s'abreuver. Jasper observa à nous la pénombre. Il était sur et certains à présent que quelque chose clochait. Il sentait une présence et elle était loin d'être amicale.

Edward qui était penché sur la proie semblait avoir ressentit la même chose que Jasper et il se releva d'un coup. Il observa la forêt à son tour. Les deux frères se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et se comprirent. Ils rassemblèrent leur famille et la meute au milieu de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bella inquiète.

-Il y a quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais quelque chose rôde dans la forêt et nous observe, répond-t-il

- Que veux-tu dire Edward ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Depuis tout à 'heure je sens une présence dans les bois et maintenant que Edward a sentit la même chose, je suis sûr que c'est réel, répondit Jasper à la place d'Edward.

Bella prit sa fille dans se bras et Jacob se colla a Renesmée. Chaque être présent était sur ses gardes et observait partout. Les loups grognaient. Tout était calme. Trop calme.

Puis, une énorme silhouette sortit de l'obscurité et s'avança vers eux. Lorsque les vampires réussirent à le détailler, ils virent avec horreur l'apparence de cette créature.

Elle avait un crâne d'animal à la place de la tête et son tors était protéger par des côtes. Ses mains étaient dotées de longues griffes acérées et tranchantes. Il était immense.

La créature se jeta sur les vampires qui furent impuissant tout comme les loups à chacun de ses assauts. Chacun des Cullen furent blessé a part ceux qui restait en retrait comme Bella, Nessie ou Esmée. Chez les loups aussi il eut beaucoup de dégâts. Ils étaient sur le point de capituler lorsque une explosion retentie et une lumière blanche apparue. Elle illumina la clairière et tout paraissait beaucoup plus réel. La créature sembla éblouie un moment tout comme les Cullen et les Quileutes, mais quand ils retrouvèrent tous une vision nette, ils virent tous une femme, debout face à la créature, protégeant nos combattants. Dès que la créature chargea sur elle, elle bougea à une vitesse stupéfiante. Et se retrouva derrière son adversaire. Elle fonça sur lui. Quand elle fût à sa hauteur, elle monta sur ses épaules par l'arrière, accrocha ses jambes autour de son cou, tomba en arrière emportant la créature dans sa chute et dès que son adversaire fût à terre, elle lui arracha le crâne qu'il avait à la place de la tête, le balança plus loin et il disparu dans un nuage de poussière noire. Les vampires étaient stupéfiés. Lorsque la femme se retourna vers eux, elle darda son regard de braise rouge sang sur les Quileutes et ces-derniers, baissèrent tous les yeux et reculèrent, signe de soumission. Bella trouvait cela surprenant. Elle planifiait avoir un tête à tête avec Jacob plus tard.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Carlisle.

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question, répondit la concerné. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des plans de se retrouver nez à nez avec un Berserkers, vous pouvez y perdre la vie. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui aurait arrivé si je n'étais pas intervenue à temps.

-Et nous t'en remercions pour ça cela va de soi, continua Carlisle. Mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Berserkers ? Coupa Alice

La jeune fille fixa Alice avec un sourire en coin avant de répondre :

-C'est tout simplement ce que je viens de détruire.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Jasper qui s'était mis en retrait.

-Mon nom importe peu mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir blond ténébreux, tu le sauras, dit-elle avec un sourire qui laisse place au silence total. Malheureusement pas ce soir. J'avoue que j'aurais adoré connaître l'histoire du Major Jasper Hale dit elle en éclatant de rire avant de disparaître.

-Comment sait-elle qui je suis ? demanda aussitôt Jasper.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Carlisle. Mais nous ferions mieux de rentré maintenant

Tout le monde fût d'accord et en quelques minutes les Cullen furent à la villa. Les loups avaient étrangement préféré rentrer à la réserve.

-Ecoutez tous ! dit Carlisle. C'est beaucoup d'émotions en une soirée alors je propose que nous en parlions demain. Il faudrait aussi que les Quileutes participent au débat alors mieux vaux qu'ils soient là. J'ai trouvé leurs comportement étrange avec cette fille et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Personne n'osa parler et tous se dispersèrent dans la maison avec cette peur au ventre. Il y en a-t-il d'autre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce début vous aura plus ! Laissez vos reviews...Bye ;)<strong>


End file.
